


Ark: Real Life Edition

by ClericalCasket



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, I have no idea how long this will be, I think?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There are other characters, do i have to tag dinosaurs if this is set in ARK?, i don't know how to tag, i just don't know how to write them very well sooo, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCasket/pseuds/ClericalCasket
Summary: So this is an idea I've had rattling around in my head for a while but basically, Dream, George, Sapnap, and a few other people have been thrown into a video game, but instead of minecraft its Ark: Scorched earth. The friends must battle dangerous dinos, survive difficult weather, and fight against everything in this terrifying world to defeat the ever illusive Manticore and get home. Can they do it? Or will they be trapped in this world forever.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so welcome to my second ever posted story on AO3, I've got a lot to say so if you wanna skip over this you can. 
> 
> For those of you who have played Ark/ know anything about it: I have edited the world of Scorched earth a bit, adding some new dinosaurs as well as adding items that I'm pretty sure didn't exist in the first place. So expect weird items to show up that didn't exist before or dinosaurs that probably don't belong in Scorched Earth, so if stuff like that bothers you sorry.
> 
> For those from the characters/ relationships i tagged for this story: Hi and welcome to a rather interesting story I've begun. Basically I thought I'd take the idea of throwing the team into a video game and turn it on its head by throwing them into a game that is basically described as minecraft but with dinosaurs, so this should hopefully turn out well. I was gonna wait to post until I had two chapters written but I thought I should upload in honor of Dream's birthday today so the first chapter goes up now.
> 
> Anyways I think that's all for now so enjoy the story.

**Day 1, time: morning, Dream**

The first thing he noticed was the pounding headache. The second was the mask that sat over his face. Dream sat up and scratched his head, he appeared to be in some sort of desert, although he couldn’t quite figure out how he had gotten there. Dream felt his pockets for his phone, but found nothing but a piece of paper. Dream pulled out the paper and unrolled it, it was clearly a note of some kind but he had no clue what he was in for.

‘ _ Hello Dream, _

_ Welcome to the most important challenge of your life. You have been transported into a video game, but not the one you’re familiar with. Welcome to Ark: Scorched earth. You may be wondering how to escape this deadly prison, and the answer is rather simple. Just like in Minecraft, there is a boss you must vanquish. Find the Manticore, and slay it. You have three months, after that the potential of going home will no longer exist for you. You may have noticed a camera following you, that camera is streaming live to your youtube and twitch accounts. I have been nice enough to gift you a mask to retain your anonymity. Good luck and try not to get yourself killed. _

_ ~I’ _

Dream looked around, taking in his situation. He was trapped in a video game and as if that weren’t bad enough, if he died he was gone. As Dream continued to look around he noticed something in his arm, a small diamond shaped rock. As he pulled up his arm to examine it, a screen appeared out of it, showing an inventory, a crafting tab, and a bunch of other buttons Dream didn’t know the meaning behind. Dream sighed and looked through the crafting tab, he noted that there were only two recipes, a pickaxe and a torch. Dream put down his inventory and did what he always did in Minecraft, found the nearest tree and began punching it.

**Day 1, time: afternoon, Dream**

It took him some time, but Dream was finally able to make himself a pickaxe, as soon as he made the it, he noticed a level up available in his inventory, once he applied it he quickly learned how to acquire new recipes. Dream wandered through the desert landscape, looking for a good place to hunker down for a short time when he heard a familiar scream.

“AHHHHHH” A very familiar British voice said.

“George?” Dream said.

Dream took off running, holding nothing but his pickaxe in his hand he ran toward the screaming voice. The sight he found was George being chased by three small dinosaurs with very sharp teeth. Not wasting any time Dream ran in with his pickaxe and started to try and kill the pack of small dinosaurs. Dream quickly found himself the new target of the three dinosaurs, allowing George to escape the pack. With the small dinosaurs quickly closing in, Dream jumped onto the nearest rock. 

“Dream!” A familiar voice called.

“Sapnap?!” Dream yelled.

“Dream!? Sapnap!?” George yelled.

“Could one of you deal with these things please?” Dream called.

“Oh right!” Sapnap said.

Sapnap drew from his back a spear and began attacking the dinosaurs, which were attempting to jump onto the rock. With Sapnap and Dream both assaulting the dinosaurs, the three were easily dispatched. Dream took a moment to breath and noticed that, while Sapnap looked normal, George appeared to be wearing some kind of glasses. Dream shook his head and got off the rock.

“Are you alright?” Sapnap asked.

“I’m fine.” Dream said, “Just a little banged up. What about you guys?”

“I’m a bit shaken.” George said, “But I’m alright.”

“Any idea where we are?” Sapnap asked.

“A video game.” Dream said, “If this note is to be believed.”

“I received a similar note.” George said.

Sapnap simply nodded.

“We should probably find shelter.” Dream said.

The other two boys nodded and Dream began leading the group. They traveled for what felt like hours until they wandered into a canyon, in the middle of which was a lake. Directly next to the lake was a small thatch structure. Outside of the structure was a campfire, being manned by none other than Sylvee.

“Oh good,” She said, “More help.”

“More?” George asked, “How many others are there.”

“You three make six.” She said, “Now someone want to help me with this fire?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discuss with Sylvee about their situation, Dream makes a friend, and the local wildlife say hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry not dead, so I probably should have said this earlier but expect updates to be a bit unpredictable. I'm a college student and I don't exactly have a lot of time to write, but I'll try to do my best to write consistently. But anyways but yeah enjoy the chapter, its a little longer than the previous chapter so have fun. You like guys like it.

**Day 1, time: evening, Dream**

Dream stared at Sylvee, unsure of what to say. Sylvee continued to tend the fire, the others staring at her in silence until finally one of them broke the silence.

“Who else is here?” Dream said quietly.

“Bad and Wilbur.” Sylvee replied, turning over a log in the fire.

“How’d you get this set up so fast?” Sapnap asked.

“Oh easily,” Sylvee said, “All I needed was enough levels to get the foundation, the walls, and the roof and then it was just a matter of collecting all the materials I needed to build it.”

“Any leads on how to get out of here?” Dream asked hopefully.

“Nope.” Sylvee responded grimly, “All we know is we need to kill the Manticore, but we have no clue where it is.”

“What now?” George asked quietly.

“Well, I could use some help gathering materials.” Sylvee said, “I didn’t know there were going to be 6 of us so we may need to expand the building a bit.”

“You two do that.” Sapnap said quickly, “I’m gonna stay here, it’s too cold to go wandering.”

Dream rolled his eyes at that but went off with George to collect thatch and wood. After a short time the two returned with enough Thatch and Wood to construct additional rooms for the rapidly growing structure that would serve as the home for the group. After a few minutes the new rooms were constructed and Bad and Wilbur returned to camp.

“Dream!? George!? Sapnap?!” Bad yelled, “What are you three muffins doing here?”

“Oh you know.” Sapnap said, “Just running from dinosaurs.”

“Your guess is as good as ours.” George said.

“Wonder if anyone else got pulled in.” Wilbur said, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Its getting late.” Sylvee pointed to the moon overhead.

“Should we leave someone to keep watch?” George asked.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Dream said, “I can take first watch.”

With that the others went to sleep, leaving Dream to keep an eye out for threats.

**Day 2, Time: Morning, Dream**

Dream had spent his night watch reading the survival log book he had found in his back pocket, it had a lot of useful information but one thing in particular caught his attention. He gathered some berries and proceeded to search for a Jerboa. It took him a while to find it but he found one after a while. He followed the instructions listed in the books and knocked out the Jerboa, placing the berries in his inventory. After a few moments the Jerboa was tamed and Dream let it up on his shoulder. He then wandered back to the base, looking specifically to see if George was around. After a moment he found him, still getting ready for the day.

“Hey George look what I found.” Dream said.

“What is that thing?” George cried, “It's so cute!”

“It’s a Jerboa.” Dream explained, “I found it this morning.”

“What does it do?” George asked, still looking at the Jerboa.

“I’m not sure.” Dream said, “Do you want to hold onto him?”

“YES!” George practically yelled.

Dream transferred the Jerboa to George’s shoulder and continued on with his day.

**Day 2, Time: Afternoon, George**

It had been a few hours since Dream had given George the Jerboa, which he had named Robert, when it began to make noises. George wasn’t sure what the noises meant so he at first continued with his day. But then the noises got louder and louder. Just as George was about to ask Sylvee what the noise meant, a sandstorm started to blow in. George immediately ran into the building. 

“Hey guys,” Sapnap said, “Where’s Dream?”

George quickly looked around, realizing that Dream wasn’t with them.

“Has anyone seen him?” George asked.

The others all shook their heads.

“I’m going out to look for him.” George said.

“George that’s dangerous!” Bad said, “You can’t see five feet in that storm!”

“Someone has to find him!” George responded.

“George is right.” Wilbur said, “We can’t just leave Dream out there alone.”

“I’ll go look for him.” George said again.

“Let me come with.” Wilbur said.

“Fine,” Bad said, “Just don’t do anything stupid, ok?”

“We’ll be careful.” George said.

With that George and Wilbur went out to look for Dream. They wandered around for what felt like hours and found no sign of him. They continued to wander until they suddenly found something. Though it wasn’t Dream, it was a raptor. Wilbur and George began to run from the raptor, Wilbur being slightly faster than George. Soon the raptor was right on top of him and then he heard it. Loud footsteps. Suddenly a large dinosaur with spikes all over it charged the raptor, hitting it multiple times with its tail and killing it.

“George!” a very familiar voice called.

George turned and saw Dream, standing next to the dinosaur that had saved his life.

“Dream?” George said, flabbergasted.

“Are you ok?” Dream asked, helping George to his feet.

“I’m fine.” George said, “Where’ve you been?”

“I kind of got stuck out in the storm while taming her.” Dream said, indicating the dinosaur.

“You tamed another creature!?” 

“Yeah, I thought she could be helpful.”

George simply looked at him, concerned with how normal he was being about taming a dinosaur.

“We should get back.”

“Y-yeah.” George stuttered, “Let’s go catch up to Wilbur”


End file.
